


Creamy Curiosity

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro is curious about the milkshakes that Lance is getting.





	Creamy Curiosity

Lance grinned as Shiro peered around the doorway, eyes firmly on the milkshake in his hands.

“Want some?” Lance asked, amused. “There’s a bit much for me but I think we can find a second straw somewhere.”

Shiro creeped into the room, looking around warily. “Don’t tell Keith. He thinks I’m lactose intolerant for some reason.”

“I won’t,” Lance promised, snickering as Shiro slid into the chair beside his, sipping at the milkshake. Quietly, he sang, “My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.”

Milkshake shot out of Shiro’s nose as he snorted in laughter. He covered his nose and mouth, muffling his coughing and laughter, while Lance nearly fell off his chair.

“Your milkshake brought this boy to the yard,” Shiro replied, his voice thick and hoarse.

“And with this napkin binds him?” Lance asked, offering Shiro a napkin. Shiro wiped off his face, clearing his nose, and matched Lance’s grin.

“Let’s seal this deal with a kiss instead,” Shiro said, leaning forward to press his lips to Lance’s.


End file.
